Apprentie Chimiste
by Hawk Kagome
Summary: C'était une journée toute à fait normale, mais que se passe t-il quand Vanille, Serah et Fang se liguent contre Lightning ? Le résultat n'était pas celui prévue initialement, mais il ne déplaira pas à tout le monde.


_Bonjours à tous ! Et non ce n'est pas la suite de « Listen » mais bien un OS et évidemment du Flight quand même. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes dans ce texte je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de tout corriger x3 Ensuite si on me demande pourquoi Vanille ? Parce je trouve qu'elle a le profil type d'un savant fou x) Du genre, à inventer des potions très louches que personnellement je ne me risquerais pas à goûter. Il faut bien sûr ne pas lire ceci sérieusement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire… c'est pour toi Sunshine ;)_

**X X X X**

Lightning Farron était une personne qui savait contrôler ses émotions presque à la perfection, et savait très bien les camoufler. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de développer un tic, celui de se ronger les ongles. Ayant tout essayé, Serah demanda leurs avis à Fang et Vanille. La rouquine accepta de l'aider et réussit à fabriquer un produit incolore et inodore, quand à la brune celle ci eut l'idée de le mettre dans un flacon de vernis et de l'offrir à Lightning qui, après un long débat finit par accepter le cadeau. Un soir Vanille et Serah prévoient une sortie au cinéma, la soldate profita donc de l'occasion pour mettre le fameux vernis.

Pendants les bandes annonces du film, Serah et Vanille demandèrent à leurs sœurs si elles pouvaient aller chercher des boissons et du popcorn. Comme à son habitude, Lightning se retrouva mal à l'aise à rester autour de la chasseresse. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se mit à se ronger les ongles. La brune regarda d'un œil attentif la soldate, ne voulant pas louper une miette de sa future réaction. Elle ne s'attendait en aucun cas à celle-ci. Le visage de Lightning vira de couleur, passant de blanc à vert pour finir rouge. Une grimace, les sourcils froncée, son regard cobalt croisa ceux émeraude de la brune, une colère immense présente dans ses pupilles.

- Fang !

Elle s'avança dangereusement vers la chasseresse qui commença à avoir des sueurs froides, une unique goutte de sueur lui roulant le long du cou. Soudain, Lightning s'écroula contre la brune qui l'attrapa de justesse. Elle fixa au alentour pour voir si quelqu'un les avaient vues et, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, elle se dirigea aux toilettes envoyant un message à Vanille. Elle pria mentalement que la rousse ait entendu son portable. Rapidement elle verrouilla la porte pour ne pas être dérangée, déposant la soldate sur le sol.

- Hé Light, tu m'entends ? demanda la brune inquiète.

Seul un gémissement plaintif lui répondit. En regardant attentivement Lightning, celle ci avait les joues rougit, et son visage était recouvert de sueur. Fang posa son front contre celui de la soldate, ressentant par la même occasion la chaleur émanant de son corps. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois elle déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de la chemise du sergent, regardant sa poitrine s'abaisser doucement aux rythmes de sa respiration. Elle détourna le regard, trouvant le mur à côté très intéressant tout à coup. _Qu'est-ce que Vanille à encore mis la dedans ?!_

- …Fang ?

Son prénom avait était prononcé à travers un doux gémissement, presque sur un ton mendiant. Elle avait beaucoup entendu son prénom sortir de la bouche de la soldate. Mais cette façon de l'appeler lui procura un agréable frisson.

- Sunshine, comment tu te sens ?

La brune faillit s'étouffer en voyant un sourire charmeur se dessiner sur le visage de Lightning.

- Hmmm, on s'inquiète pour moi chérie ? fit la soldate en jouant avec une tresse de la chasseresse.

- Light ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Pour toute réponse Lightning entoura ses bras autour du cou de la brunette et lui mordilla sensuellement l'oreille, gagnant un gémissement étouffé de Fang. Avec un roulement des hanches, la soldate réussit à manœuvrer de façon à être à califourchon au dessus de la brune, lui empêchant toute retraite.

- A-ttra-pée ~, murmura la blonde en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la Pulsienne.

Fang réussit à récupérer son portable pour appeler Vanille d'urgence, tout en essayant de ralentir l'assaut de la sergente sur sa clavicule. Ce ne fût qu'au bout de trois longues sonneries que la rousse lui répondit enfin…

-« Oui ? »

-« Vanille ! J'aimerais savoir tout de suite ce…que tu as mit dans..cette potion ? » Fit-elle entre deux gémissements.

-« Oups, à ce que j'entends j'ai surement du avoir la main lourde sur l'aphrodisiaque, vraiment désolée ~ »

Fang pouvais presque voir la rousse avec son sourire innocent s'excuser avec le même air habituel, celui que la brune n'arrivait pas à résister. Mais tout de même… Est-ce que Vanille avait vraiment fait attention à ce qu'elle avait mis là dedans ?! Surtout de l'aphrodisiaque ! Elle laissa échapper un soupir appréciatif en sentant une paire d'ongles lui griffer lentement le haut du dos.

- Fang ~ À qui tu parle ? Demanda Light avec un grognement possessif, la voix devenue rauque.

-« Par Etro ! C'est ma sœur que j'entends ? » fit une voix de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-« Serah, calme toi ! Tu parle si fort que je n'entends plus ce qu'elle dit »

Fang sentit une légère douleur en haut de sa poitrine, bientôt remplacée par un cruel plaisir. Elle eut vraiment du mal à se retenir d'envoyer le téléphone s'éclater contre le mur, pour peut être enfin pouvoir profiter un tant soit peu de la situation.

-« Vanille ! » Supplia la brune, qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à faiblir sous les caresses de la jeune femme.

-« Attend cinq minutes on cherchent une solution » Fit la rousse en parlant avec Serah.

Comment ça cinq minutes ! Elle ne tiendrait jamais jusque là. Elle se redressa, obligeant Lightning à se coller dos au mur, la brune maintenant au dessus. Après tout elle n'avait jamais aimée être celle dominée. Fang saisit le visage de la soldate et l'entraîna dans un baiser fiévreux, puis beaucoup plus lent et langoureux. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit le corps en dessous du sien frissonner. Une paire de main s'accrocha avec ardeur à son visage, refermant un peut plus la distance entre elles. La brune se retira un instant, la respiration saccadée. Juste assez de temps pour sentir un souffle chaud lui caresser les lèvres avant de les réunir à nouveau. Ce baiser fut beaucoup plus tendre et maîtrisé que le premier. Comme si tout les doutes qu'elle avait eut, c'étaient tout simplement volatilisés par ce simple geste.

-« Fang ? »

Elle entendit la voix de la rouquine résonner à travers le téléphone, la forçant à briser à contrecœur le baiser. Un gémissement frustré lui sortit des lèvres, tandis qu'elle se décida enfin à récupérer l'appareil qui avait chuté pendant leur éteinte.

-« Dites moi que vous avaient trouvés une solution où je ne réponds plus des mes actes ensuite » Fit la brune en respirant lourdement.

-« Tu as deux solutions. La première c'est d'attendre que la produit ne fasse plus effet, la deuxième beaucoup plus risqué tu utilise un point sensible »

-« Attendre ? Impossible. Je risquerais de faire quelque chose de tellement mal que je suis sûr qu'elle me détesterait pendant tout le reste de sa vie... Et depuis quand tu es au courant d'une chose pareil ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie.

-« D'après Serah, elle la découvert par hasard quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Ça serait le piercing qu'elle s'est fait faire au nombril. Nous avons déduit qu'avec les propriétés de la potion ça devrait la calmer, du moins assez longtemps pour que l'effet ne sois plus efficace après »

-« Hmmm… Je ne savais pas qu'elle c'était fait faire un truc aussi sexy ~»

-« Je suppose que vue ta réponse, tu à l'air de maîtriser parfaitement la situation. Serah et moi allons donc dans ce cas finir notre film, c'est le moment crucial » fit la rousse avant de raccrocher.

- …Vanille ? Vanille ! J'y crois pas, quel peste ! Elle a vraiment osé le faire, fit la brune en jetant le téléphone sur le côté.

_Donc, son ventre ? Pensa la brune en contemplant la jeune fille, haletante._

Fang s'approcha alors doucement de Lightning, hésitant maintenant à venir plus près. Si elle ne se contrôlait pas mieux, cela pourrais partir dans une direction qu'il ne valait pas mieux emprunter. Surtout dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel se trouvait la soldate.

- Fang. Il te faut une invitation, où tu veux juste que ce soit moi qui te fasse bouger ?

La brune la fixa dans les yeux, y cherchant une quelconque trace de refus ou d'hésitation. Pourtant, tout ce qui se reflétait de ce regard n'était que passion refoulée et besoin.

Lassée d'attendre, Lightning tira vivement la brunette contre elle. Elle pressa d'abord ses lèvres sur le front de la brune, puis déposa une série de baisers plus appuyé le long de sa mâchoire, effleurant à peine ses joues quelques secondes. Finissant par enfin rejoindre leurs lèvres encore une fois, ses mains se faufilant à travers les boucles brunes. Fang lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, sa langue allant rejoindre sa complice dans une danse sensuel. Ne respirant qu'à travers le souffle de l'autre, une légère douleur commença à leurs venir, due au manque d'oxygène. Même si la chasseresse était certaine que mourir de cette façon n'était peut être pas si mal.

Ses mains se trouvant toujours contre le mur, elle en déplaça une qui vint se loger derrière la nuque du sergent, essayant toujours de rester au plus près d'elle. Tandis que son autre main alla habilement se glisser le long de sa taille, découvrant ses courbes pour la première fois. Elle pénétra en dessous de la chemise de la soldate, et chercha le petit bijou en question, non sans dériver sur d'autre parcelle de peau en chemin. Ce ne fut seulement qu'après avoir entendue la blonde gémir qu'elle se permis de sourire.

- Trouvée ~

Elle caressa lentement la peau d'albâtre, jouant avec l'anneau entre ses doigts, le faisant rouler gentiment. Ennuyé par leur position actuelle elle retira complètement la chemise de Lightning, la jetant quelque part dans la pièce. Puis, elle l'allongea lentement sur le sol. Se positionnant au dessus d'elle, contemplant l'état dans lequel se trouvait la soldate. Son corps était luisant de sueur, ses cheveux lui collant au visage lui donnant un aspect très sexy. Ses yeux étaient dilatés, la regardant avec faim et convoitise.

- Qu'est ce que…tu regarde ? demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

- Toi… Mais j'ai assez regardée, répondit-elle, ses lèvres reprenant le travail que ses mains avait accomplit.

Elle traça du bout de sa langue un chemin imaginaire sur le ventre de sa victime, faisant se contracter les muscles si bien formés en dessous. Avec un long gémissement Lightning se détendit sous l'assaut de Fang, s'agrippant mollement à ses cheveux brun, faisant soupirer délicieusement la brune. Elle se força à arrêter en sentant le corps en dessous du sien commençait doucement à se relâcher, y compris la prise de la soldate sur ses cheveux.

- …Light ?

La brune calma sa respiration pour écouter celle de Lightning, qui était redevenue lente et régulière. Elle s'était endormie ? Fang soupira en partie soulagée, mais qu'est ce qu'elle était frustré maintenant ! Elle se jura de faire payer Serah et Vanille qui devaient être tranquillement en train de regarder le film pendant qu'elle se retrouvée dans cette état...

* * *

- Je t'ai déjà répondue ! s'écria Lightning en repoussant une nouvelle fois Fang.

- Tu es vraiment sûre de ne te souvenir de rien ? demanda la brune, essayant de camoufler son abattement.

Lightning fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton de la chasseresse, elle hocha négativement la tête.

- La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'était d'avoir était avec toi chercher ce que Serah et Vanille nous avaient demandé. Après ça, c'est le trou noir complet.

La brune déglutît. Alors tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé là-bas n'était plus qu'un doux mais amère souvenir ? Aux yeux du sergent rien n'avait donc changé. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que cette perte de mémoire vienne d'un ingrédient bizarre que Vanille avait mis dans la mixture. La question était surtout est-ce que la rouquine se souvenait de ce que contenait réellement le mélange ?

- … important ?

La brune fixa la soldate avec interrogation, essayant de se souvenir de ce que Lightning venait de lui demander, sans succès. Elle se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, en souriant le plus naturellement possible.

- Tu disais ?

La sergente souffla, croisant les bras en répondant.

- J'ai dit, est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose d'important ?

- ..Non, rien n'est arrivé. Oublie que je t'ai demandée ça, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

La soldate la suivit du regard, troublée. Fang l'agaçait peut être, mais elle ne lui avait jamais mentie de la sorte… Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose plus tôt, mais même Serah et Vanille lui avait assurée que tout s'était bien déroulé. Elle soupira, montant aussi à l'étage pour prendre des vêtements de rechange puis, partis sous la douche pour réfléchir.

_Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ?_

Plus elle y pensait, plus tout cela était bizarre. À moins d'avoir dormi toute à l'heure, elle aurait du au moins avoir plus de souvenirs que ça. En retirant son haut elle se retint de laisser échapper un cri, écarquillant les yeux. Depuis quand elle avait des marques de suçon à cette endroit ! Et d'où venait ses traces d'ongle et de morsures sur sa peau ? Comme si son cerveau venait enfin de comprendre, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans sa tête. Trouvant enfin la responsable de son état…Fang ! Précipitamment, elle enfila ses vêtements et se hâta dans la chambre de la brune. Elle avait intérêt à s'expliquer !

* * *

La brune était allongée sur son lit, se remettant progressivement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment. Quand soudain, sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant à la place une Lightning qui avait l'air très en colère. Celle-ci s'approcha de la brune à grand pas, l'attrapant par le col.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! Tu m'as drogué ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parle ?

- De ça ! fit-elle en soulevant le bas de son t-shirt.

- Pour quel genre de personne tu me prends ? Je n'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil ! Se défendit la brune, sa main retenant celle accrochée à ses vêtements.

- Alors je suppose que tu as une explication de ce que viennent faire ces… marques ici ?

En voyant de quoi parlait Lightning, elle sentit une boule se formée dans son ventre. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de faire des traces de cette taille ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ah oui ? Je t'écoute, j'espère que tu as une très bonne explication. Ou tu n'aura pas le temps de voir ma gunblade te transpercer le crâne.

- Déjà calme-toi ! Je ne crois pas être capable de parler sans ma tête.

Lightning la regarda avec suspicion, relâchant se prise sur la brune en soupirant. Au lieu de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, elle préféra s'appuyer contre le mur en face, le visage renfrogné.

- Pour commencer, tu te souviens de ce flacon que je t'ai offert ?

La soldate acquiesça, attendant la suite.

- Serah nous avait demandé de t'empêcher de te ronger les ongles, d'ailleurs je te conseille de ne pas réessayer encore s'il te plait, fit la brune en stoppant de justesse Lightning dans son geste. Donc, Vanille à fabriquée cette mixture qui se trouvait dans ce que je t'ai donnée, et je te jure que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle a mis dedans mais…

- Continue.

La brune déglutit, va savoir ce que Lightning lui ferrait après qu'elle lui ait tout dit.

- Tu t'es évanouie, je t'ai emmené à l'écart pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Et… tu as commencée à agir de manière assez, spéciale.

Elle arqua un sourcil, comment ça spécial ?

- Pour faire simple tu étais très amicale, je dirais même très démonstrative aussi, ajouta la brune en lui montrant un belle marque de morsure à la base de son cou.

Elle ferma les yeux se préparant à un coup, mais rien ne vint. En les ouvrants elle vit que le visage de la soldate avait littéralement changée de couleur. Ses joues avaient à présent une jolie teinte rouge, et le regard encré dans le sien reflétait la surprise.

- Ce n'était pas censée se passer comme ça, fit la soldate, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de se souvenir.

De tout les plans qu'elle avait imaginée, elle n'avait sûrement pas prévue de lui montrer son attirance comme ça… de parler un peu au moins. Même si ce qu'elles avaient fait toute à l'heure était loin d'être désagréable, au contraire.

- Hein ?

Lightning voulue sortir de la pièce mais son corps refusa de bouger, comme paralysé. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de voir Fang s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle, s'arrêtant juste à quelque centimètre.

- Attend… murmura Light.

La brune lui déposa tendrement une main sur la joue, l'autre se posant sur le mur derrière elle.

- Tu..t'en rappelle maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, avec espoir.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, acquiesçant.

- Alors écoute-moi. Je sais que tout ça a mal commencé, mais je n'aurais jamais fait ça avec quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas… En faite, ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que…

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Fang balbutier à ce point. Elle se sentit sourire avant de tirer la brune dans un court baiser, l'empêchant de se continuer à se ridiculiser par la même occasion.

- Tait-toi, je trouve que tu parle beaucoup trop.

La chasseresse lui rendit un sourire séduisant, glissant ses lèvres au niveau de l'oreille de Lightning.

- À vos ordres sergent ~

Elle se sentit frissonner en entendant cette phrase susurrer au creux de son oreille, l'accent de la brune n'aidant en rien la montée de chaleur qui s'emparait petit à petit de son corps. Non… Elle n'était pas excitée par ça quand même ?!

- Un problème Sunshine ? fit Fang en entendant un grognement.

- Aucun.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose, elle l'embrassa avec ardeur. Fang reculant jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le lit, emportant la soldate dans sa chute. Lightning brisa le baiser, en profitant pour admirer le corps de la brune, dont les vêtements avaient glissé en chemin. Malgré l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait, il n'était pas question de s'arrêter comme pendant leur séance de toute à l'heure. Elle se pencha vers le cou de Fang, léchant gentiment l'endroit déjà marqué par de petits ronds bleutés. Ses mains retirèrent avec quelques difficultés le haut de la brune, griffant la peau couleur caramel. Lightning continua sur sa lancée, encouragée par les gémissements que lui offrait la chasseresse. Elle pria mentalement que la porte soit verrouillée, et surtout que personne ne les entendent…


End file.
